


The Hungry Catra and Adora

by Anonymous



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: But Just in Case Tagged, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catadora, Emotional, Explicit Language, F/F, Feelings, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Hand Feeding, Kissing, Lesbian Mafia, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Mating, Neck Kissing, No Lesbians Die, Not Really that Explicit Language, POV Alternating, Soulmates, Sushi, Tenderness, TikTok, Zine: Promises - A Catradora Fanzine, catradora, fluffy fluff fluff, gxg, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Adora/Catra ❤❤Catradora mate make love in Chapter 2! ❤❤This is my first Catradora fic so any comments or critique is welcome!Thank you for reading & 🌈 💘 to all!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Femslash Crossovers and Fandom Fusions Challenge





	1. Chapter 1

My stomach growled and i keened. Catra's arm was around my waist; our bodies pressed tightly together. Her breath on my ear made me shiver. "You are hungry."

"No, I'm horny..." I corrected in a moan.

"You're hungry!" 

I could feel her lips form a smile and here it in her declaring tone.

Rolling over to face her, my hand went around her as she rubbed my hip. I relented, "Both."

Our mouths met in a tender kiss, her lips felt so plush and soft against my own.  
"I fucking love you-"

Catra gave a low growl as her mouth pressed mine tenderly, "I love you too, my number one." She giggled and nuzzled my neck.

"Fuck, baby..." I uttered as my heat grew, "Just let me taste-"

"First you need real food." She insisted, trying to drag me up with her. In her endeavour, she straddled my crotch and i bucked her as my arms held her secure around the waist. She ground against me gracefully, a smooth ride.

"Fuck-" I gasped at the feel of her, pulling her down with me. She gyrated against my heat so sensually, i can't even explain.

"I will later." She rasped upon my lips and i moaned as she kissed me slow, then hard and deep.

She sat up, still giving me that sexy lapdance. Her one hand massaged around my stomach, as if to detect more rumblings of hunger. 

"I really want you-" I confessed, it was obvious and my voice shook. "I want you so bad..." I gulped, my eyes misting.

She looked at me which such empathy, then kissed each of my eyes, her forehead resting on mine, our lips osculating in want.

"Fuck baby, please-" I susurrated out breathy and in need as my heat burned me.

"Tell me what you want." Her voice melted me as if it wasn't bad enough there was a growing pool of arousal in my panties and she kept up her grinding.

With both hands, i drew her face to mine. Our eyes met which intensity that took my breath away. Barely audible i mouthed, "I want to tease you and lick you until you cum in my mouth. I want to feel you all over me- I want to feel your desire, your love..."

Feverish she let out a soft gasp and nipped and sucked my kiss swollen lips.  
She panted in a near hiss, "Yesss."

I just wanted to dip into her wet, as i knew she would be soaked right then and there. "We'll eat after-"

Fuck i feel like my heart was full with all i would ever need; forever.

"Promise?" She purred as her hand caressed my face, the other gliding downwards touching my body.

"Yes! I promise-" I whined, thrusting my pubic bone again hers. "Just let- let me have you-" I begged, shamelessly.

"Where do you want to have me?" Her open mouthed sultry kisses glanced along my jawline and i shivered with pleasure.

"Here? The car? We can get food and then..." She suggested all hot and bothered.

"Fuck, right here!" I needed to taste her, like an alcoholic with a full bottle of the finest vodka set in front of them. She made me inebriated; intoxicated on her love and i was not willing to ever part with her. I needed to dive into her depths and drink of her; to feel her cum on my tongue, into my mouth; my face. I pleaded, "Catra- please, i need you-"

She mewled, "I love you too, Adora." She was rubbing her face against mine and i almost sobbed for my heart could only take so much.


	2. Mating Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mating Love ❤❤😺

"Oh yes, yes, yesss!" Adora trilled as Catra rubbed her body upon hers.

"Is that good yeah?" Catra purred making sure, a quick nip then suck on her ear. Adora's body trembled under her.

"It's purrfect, love!" A hand gripped the scruff of her neck gently, pulling her downwards for a kiss. Lips met in plush, pillowly passion and Adora gasped into her mouth. "I love you-"

"I love you too!" Thunderbolts shot down their entwined bodies, as the two women held fast to one another for dear life.

Adora looked up in want and Catra fed her urge, nestling against her. Swift kisses and caresses until her teeth sung into Adora's exposed neck.

"Catra? Baby?" Adora gasped out.

"Hm?" Catra looked sheepish and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "Sorry i bit...i um.. i got carried away.."

Adora moaned softly and rubbed her hand in delicate circles upon her lover's lower back. She winked, "I know Catra, i like it." 

Adora let out a breath fast, as Catra's lips kissed and sucked on her neck where she had bit her. Her body moved with feline grace atop her, and Adora cried out in need. "Mmm f-fuck yes Catra!"

Catra stared into her eyes, all innocent and excited, "You want to mate?"

Adora let out a lengthy whine, pressing up into her body. "Please- I-i can't wait much longer-"

Catra took pity on her love, kissing her gently on the mouth. Her hand swiped at the elastic pyjamas she wore. Adora grasped her hip to create more friction upon their heats.

Multi-color eyes met with pale blues and if was as if their world's stopped.

"I love you!" Adora struggled out her words, getting choked up.

"I've always loved you." Catra let a tear fall upon Adora's check, then kissed it from her face, nuzzling her more.

They laid like that for minutes, the beating of two hearts as one, sweet tender kisses upon lips and everything displayed between two pairs of eyes.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Adora cradled Catra face in her hands,grazing her lips along her face until she met her lips. Her heart thundered as if wild horses

Adora raced into the kitchen, nimble finger's swiftly typing in a food order, then opening the refrigerator to grab two cold bottles of water.

"Sorry love, i grabbed us drinks, and ordered food." Adora handed Catra a bottled water and laid back down besides her, a hand stroking her lover's sexy figure. Adora laved kisses upon her head down to her neck and felt Catra shiver. "Are yoi okay, love?"

"I j-just wanted to make sure y-you wanted to mate with me." Catra stumbled out her words, falling one after the other. As her heart and soul had fallen for Adora and vice versa.

Pale blues gazed at her with such great emotion. "I need you, right now!" Adora whispered, for Catra was beddable and lovable, her heat still raged on in her heart and below.

Catra started slowly revolving her body atop Adora's as she placed kisses all over her face, their lips sealing, aside from tips of tongues, tasting and savoring one another.

"You have me. You always have." Catra brushed Adora's hair out of the way with a hand, then gingerly kissed her forehead.

Adora held fast to Catra's waist, canting her hips upward her lover bore down. A moan escaped Adora, who took Catra's black nail polished hand and brought it to her lips, eyes never leaving her lover's.

"Please don't ever leave me again." Catra's voice wobbled, tears fled down her cheeks.

"No, my love, i never would. It would break me as well." Adora confessed, stroking her hair and the tips of her ears. Kissing away her tears, for all those lost years they had suffered apart. She held Catra securely to her, rubbing and loving on her until the tears stopped.

Catra let out a little sneeze then looked at Adora wide eyed.

Adora glowed back at her, taking her hand and wiping at Catra's nose with her own. Holding up black nail polished claws she hesitated, "Um baby? You might want to file these." Wink wink.

Catra gasped then recovered, "Yes, yes, you're so right! Nail file-?" She sought around as she found one on the side of the bed, filing the claws a bit on one hand. 

She stopped and started at Adora, who looked at her with such devotion.   
Catra whispered in her ear, causing Adora to moan.

"Oh goddess, Catra, please do that-"

Catra tossed the nail file down and softly rubbed her trimmed nails across Adora's cheek. Worriedly she asked, "Is that better?"

Adora pushed her face into her touch, opening her eyes and glimpsing the worry and fear of abandonment in Catra's. She carefully pulled her down to her. "I'm sorry for the past. Catra, love, please don't worry about anything again. It's just you and me now."

Face to face, Catra watched her and nodded, soft carressing Adora's face.

Adora raised herself a little and caught Catra's lips with her own playfully.  
Letting herself fall into the kiss, they tumbled back onto the bed.

"Is this better?" Catra studied her love as she brushed her one hand's filed fingertips over her blushing cheek.

"Yes!" Squeaked Adora overjoyed, smooching her love on the mouth. Everything was worth it to see Catra smile.

Adora groaned with pleasure as Catra gyrated languidly against her. She gently ran her claws down the left side of Adora's body, not enough to mark just to feel and watched as goosebumps rose.   
"Oh Catra..Yes!"

Catra's mouth met hers in a lingering, then peppered kisses downward softly upon her body.

Soft low gasps fled Adora's lips as Catra worked her way down her body towards her throbbing heat.

Kissing her thighs, Catra met her eyes and Adora nodded, they pleaded, "Please don't stop, Catra! You make me feel so good!"

As Catra lightly kneaded her inner thighs, her lips her Adora's heat and she let out a squeak of delight. "Yes!"

Catra licked and her tongue delved between Adora's lower lips, teasing her heat then kissing her tender nub.

"Ohhh Catra! Yes, fuck yeah!" Adora canted her hips up and moved her body with Catra's motions.

Reaching down she delicately stroked Catra's hair, making nonverbal sounds of pleasure. Catra purred against her heat and teased her with a freshly filed finger. Her nose nudged her nub then she took it in her mouth, kissing and sucking. She drew her tongue along her length, collecting her arousal as Adora moaned and gasped cute sounds beneath her.   
She licked circles around her entrance and felt Adora's hand grip her head harder.

"Yes! Yes baby! Right there-" Adora crooned as she ground her heat on her face. She thought she would burst with live in more ways than one.

Catra hummed and made faster circles as Adora's body went tense. Wide multi colored eyes watched the light blue eyed woman. 

Adora clutched the sheets and other hand grasped Catra's and squeezed.

Catra squeezed back her tongue running laps around her soaked heat as she nudged her clit. Adora's body was stiff then quaked as she let out a sonorous loud moan and screaming out the love of her life and soulmate's name, "Fuck! Yesss! Catraaaaaaaaa!"

Feeling her lover orgasm and her body jolt as orgasmic waves hit, Catra didn't stop. Adora shuddered and fluidly rode out the waves of ecstasy. Catra licked her up her nectars when Adora yanked her, "Come here, baby!"

Licking her lips, Catra seductively hucked, "You taste so good!" And kissed Adora so she could taste herself. Adora panted into the kiss, repeatedly stroking Catra with a hand on her back and head.

"Oh goddess i love you so much, Catra!"

The doorbell chimed and they both froze, wide eyed and glancing at one another.  
Adora had forgot she'd ordered food! 

"That's our food! I forgot!" She gave Catra an apologetic glance then tenderly shifted her to the side. Tossing on a robe she gestured, "Be right back, my love! I'm sure you've worked up an appetite too by now!"

Catra purred as she waited and scented the air. Her eyes lit up as Adora entered.

"Ooh!" She exclaimed, as her ears perked and she grinned.

"I've got us something special!" Adora beamed.

"Sushi and Sashimi!!" Catra near screamed. "Yay!"

Adora laughed and kissed her as she plopped down on the bed opening the paper bag. She adjusted pillows so Catra was reclined upright, then straddled her lap. Catra's hands clasped her hips, unknowingly rocking her in excitement for food.

"Let me feed you. You are raised up enough so you will not choke, yes?" Adora watched her, as Catra gave a broad smile.

"I'm good! Feed me!" Catra closed her eyes as Adora selected a piece with chopsticks and gently held it. 

"Did you guess it, Catra?" Adora's voice was silken and made her lover's heart quivken. The smell was delicious.

Catra played a bit feigning hmm then, "Salmon!"

Adora carefully fed her the piece, then selected one herself. "Next one, babe!"

"Unagi!" Catra's mouth opened and Adora fed her another piece. 

"You're so adorable! I love you!" Adora gushed as she kissed a spot on the side of Catra's mouth where some unagi sauce had escaped. 

They continued to feed one another with a loving gentleness.

"Now i eat you!" Adora giggled and nestled into Catra, kissing her mouth feverishly.


End file.
